Whispers in the Dark
by lupuscarmen13
Summary: The War with Gaea is over. The demigods of Camp Jupiter and Camp Halfblood have won. Six months have passed, and Percy & Co. receive an odd mission from Chiron. News has come of a large knot of demigods who don't know about the gods, but know about monsters. Percy gets the feeling that they are same as the boy he met earlier, Carter. Meanwhile, a dark force has risen.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

The hall was damp and dark. The smell of mold and death pervaded the air. A low hum of indistinguishable voices echoed through the seemingly-empty room.

There was a heavy weight to the air inside the hall, and the shadows seemed tangible. An overwhelming sense of danger and evil lay thick in the atmosphere.

If any human were to set foot in this shadowy hall, terror and disgust would likely overwhelm them.

The hall was long and shaped like a box. An extravagant black throne, falling to ruin, was perched on a crumbling dais on one end of the hall.

The shadows in front of the dais suddenly thickened. The voices grew louder, and the shadows began to take a human form.

"Come." a sinister voice hissed. Another shadow began to take form on the black throne, and it waited, a foul energy radiating from it's core.

Patches of darkness swarmed in front of the dais, immediately following the command.

The shadow on the throne continued to grow and take shape, until a man was sitting there.

His voice, which could give the bravest hero nightmares, spoke again. "Find Perseus Jackson and Carter Kane. Bring them to me, alive, along with any of their companions. Do this, and you shall be rewarded. Go."

The shadows dispersed, and an evil laugh haunted the forgotten hall. The man faded back into shadow, and the whispers began again.

"The hunt has begun."


	2. Chapter 1: Percy

1

_PERCY_

You'd think a few months of normalcy would convince people that Percy Jackson was still functioning, not broken. However, six months after I emerged from Tartarus with Annabeth and defeated Gaea, everyone still thought I might break.

I was finally convincing my friends that I was fine, that they could joke about the stupid place if they wanted to. Nico wasn't helping. The poor kid still looked like he had been through hell, which I guess he had. At least I had company. Nico was alone.

But my friends still were overly careful around me, their worry and gentleness smothering. Honestly, the quiet alienation and gentleness hurt more than the nightmares I woke screaming from.

Annabeth and Nico were the only ones who got it. We had all been to hell and back, and had survived. I wanted to move on, to forget that place of nightmares.

I was half awake when Annabeth began knocking on the door. Sunlight dappled in through the windows of Cabin 3.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth called, before entering the cabin. I yawned, and rubbed one of my eyes. I heard Annabeth cross over to my bed and stand on the bed below mine.

Her stormy gray eyes peered into mine, and I smiled. Before I could say anything, Annabeth was kissing me.

By the time I realized what was happening, Annabeth had pulled back. She tilted her head. "What's wrong? Don't you like my kisses?"

I blanched. "N-no- I mean, yes, um-"

Annabeth laughed, and pulled me up to a sitting position. "I was just joking, Percy. You really do have kelp for brains."

I groaned, jumping out of my bed. I remained sitting on my ankles, leaning my head against the mattress of the lower bunk. "Gods, Wise Girl."

Annabeth leaned down and pecked me on my nose, before pulling me to my feet. "Get dressed. Chiron's got a recruitment mission for us."

I raised an eyebrow. Recruitment? I hadn't been on one since the disastrous mission to get Nico and Bianca di Angelo. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to push back the memories of Annabeth falling over the cliff, a giant robot, Nico's devastated expression. With those happy memories in mind, I tightened my grip on Annabeth's hand.

_I'll never lose you again, _I swore to myself. _Never._

It was already hot out when I left the cabin. The scent of warm strawberries was in the air, and a gentle breeze ruffled my hair. I could see the Apollo and Ares kids playing basketball, and the Aphrodite girls talking to the nymphs. This was my home, and it was a bittersweet smile that came with it. I couldn't help but remember how close I had come to losing it.

We quickly made it to the Big House porch, where Chiron was waiting with a surprise.

Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Nico, and Thalia were all waiting at the steps, travel bags hung on their shoulders, or set beside them.

My mouth fell open, but Chiron motioned for us to sit down. We did.

Why was Jason and Hazel here? If they were there, why wasn't Frank? Had something happened? And Thalia...she was supposed to be in Canada with the Hunters, and Nico working on negotiations with his father...

Then it clicked. The bags, the mission Annabeth had mentioned...

"Are...are we all going?" I asked, glancing around at the group who I had come to regard as family. "And where's Frank?"

"Waiting for us in Brooklyn." Hazel explained.

"Brooklyn?"

"That's where we are going." Jason said.

"Isn't that a bit...overkill?" I asked hesitantly.

Chiron sighed, and rubbed his temple. "Unfortunately, no. According to Lacy, a large group of demigods has been found at Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted, where she used to go to school. She also says they may have some knowledge of our world, but not much. She particularly pointed out two siblings- a boy named Carter and a girl named Sadie. If she is correct, a group of demigods as large as it is could attract monsters. It's a miracle they haven't been attacked yet."

I had been playing with Annabeth's hair while Chiron was speaking, but at the mention of Carter, I froze.

The memory of that strange boy from several months ago surfaced in my mind. My right hand tingled as Carter's words rang through my head.

_"Can I write something on your hand?"_

_ I frowned. "Like your phone number?"_

_ "Uh, well, not exactly." Carter took out a strange stick and some ink. I held out my palm, and Carter drew a strange symbol on my hand. Once he finished, it glowed blue, then vanished._

_ "Just say my name," he said, "and I'll hear you. I'll know where you are, and I'll come meet you. But it will only work once, so make it count."_

_ I stared at my empty palm. "I'm trusting you that this isn't some sort of magical tracking device."_

_ "Yeah." he said. "And I'm trusting that when you call me you won't be luring me into some kind of ambush."_

Was the Carter Chiron just mentioned the same Carter that had fought that crocodile with me? If so, were we completely wrong about that group? Were they the same type of person Carter was?

"Percy?" Chiron asked. I looked up, and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I hesitated, and changed the subject. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as Argus is ready and we finish talking." Chiron responded.

I nodded. "What do we need to know?"

After being supplied with the usual demigod necessities (ambrosia, nectar, band-aids, duct tape, etc.), we headed towards the van where Argus was waiting. Hazel and Jason, who had never met him before, seemed nervous.

Chiron followed behind us, an unreadable expression on his face. "Be careful. Brooklyn.." He shook his head.

I frowned. Brooklyn? Why did Chiron seem so anxious about Brooklyn? After all, Annabeth and several other campers had attended schools there. It wasn't anymore dangerous than the rest of New York, was it?

As if hearing my thoughts, Hazel asked, "What's so bad about Brooklyn?"  
Chiron forced his face into a smile. "Nothing. Just an old superstition. Nothing to worry about."

But he still looked nervous.

Argus seemed to be in a good mood as he drove. While the others joked around and talked about what was going on, I stared out the window.

I remembered the strange things that boy had said- gnomes, those weird words and symbols, the way he seemed shocked by the simple Greek terms, his knowledge of the magical world, his odd sword, not knowing what celestial bronze was, Egyptian gods, the way he fought...

One thing stood out to me. Egypt. Was there another set of gods, this time Egyptian? I hoped not. I had already had my world expanded twice before; I really didn't need for it to happen again.

"Percy..." Annabeth sang in my ear. "What are you thinking about."

I turned to Annabeth. "Car." I said in a low voice, speaking the code name we made up so I wouldn't accidentally summon Carter. Her eyes widened for a moment.

"Do you think the Carter that Chiron mentioned is the same-" she whispered.

I nodded. "Most likely. It fits."

Annabeth chewed her lip. "This is dangerous then. Much more than I think even Chiron knows."

"Hopefully he won't go all bird man on us." I said, thinking back to that weird form that had surrounded Carter. "He might think we're attacking."

Annabeth froze. "Oh gods. If they really are Egyptian-"

"Than we are in big trouble."

Annabeth groaned, and we stopped speaking. My head hurt, and every particle in my body seemed to be screaming, 'Go back!'.

We finally arrived at Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted. A banner in front of the school told us a dance would be going on later today.

We thanked Argus for the ride, and stepped out into the bright sunlight.

"Where's Frank?" Leo asked, peering around the front of the school.

A bird flew down from a tree and landed in front of us. A second later, Frank was there, grinning at Leo' s surprise.

"Frank!" Hazel said, hugging her boyfriend.

He turned to us. "Lunch is about to start. Our best chance to contact the demigods before the dance starts is then."

I nodded. "Lead the way, Frank.

I wasn't exactly sure what Annabeth and Thalia had done, but we were given passes to get into the school without any questions.

For the record, the school looked amazing. Although the outside looked like a modern university campus, the inside was wide and brought to mind Hogwarts, but mortal-fied. The classrooms all looked high-tech and interesting, and I could smell very good pizza coming from what had to be the cafeteria.

"This school seems cool!" I told Annabeth, who rolled her eyes.

We reached the cafeteria, where the smell of pizza was overwhelming. Although we had to be entering in the middle of lunch, Thalia and Annabeth's manipulation of the Mist left us unnoticed.

Except by a group of kids on the far end of the cafeteria. They stared at us as we walked in, obviously confused. I couldn't resist it; I waved at them. A girl with caramel hair streaked with blue streaks (good taste!), scowls. Annabeth glared at me, and I shrugged.

"Let's get lunch, and then head over to the demigods. The mortals are bound to notice something is up."

Before they could respond, I was in line.


	3. Chapter 2: Thalia

2

THALIA

Honestly, sometimes I wonder if Percy is motivated by his stomach rather than actual strategy.

We followed him into line, and quickly figured out a plan: divide up and surround the table while Percy, Piper, and I sit with the demigods.

The table was almost completely full, with kids of many different ages and races. The youngest appeared to be a ten year old with bright brown eyes and carrot-colored hair.

"-penguins." I heard him say. I glanced at Piper and she nodded. Go time.

I approached the group. "Hello. My name is Thalia. May I eat with you?"

The caramel haired girl glanced at a dark skinned boy. "Um..."

"Good." Percy said, sitting down. Then he looked up at the dark skinned boy, and his eyes widened.

"YOU!" they yelled together. The mortals all turned to stare at him.

"What?" Piper, the blonde, and I said together.

Percy and and the boy were standing, and a strange look of triumph flitted across Percy's face.

"Why are you here?" the dark skinned boy demanded.

"It's a long story, but the mortals are staring, so we should probably sit down." Percy replied. The boy gave sharp nod, sighing.

Piper and I glanced at each other; Percy seemed to know this boy, but how?

"Percy, what...?" Piper asked uncertainly.

Percy shook his head, and mouthed, later. He turned to the boy. "Can you guys finish eating so I can explain? And-" Percy hesitated, looking at the boy. "Um, are the rest of you like him?"

The blonde had a funny look on her face, but nodded. "Yep. We're all from the 21st Nome."

"Sadie!" I heard the boy hiss.

"Gnome?" Piper asked. Sadie gave a nod. "Like the little Santa Clause things?"

Sadie burst out laughing. "No."

Piper crinkled her eyebrows, but didn't question her further. Luckily, Percy stepped in. I realized that he had finished all his food.

He looked down the table. Most of the people had finished. "Thalia, can you manipulate the Mist so the mortals won't notice us leaving?"

I nodded. Percy smiled gratefully. "Let's go."

He rose to his feet. I noticed Jason and the others doing so as well. I closed my eyes and concentrated, feeling for the strange force that Chiron had showed me so long ago.

I opened my eyes. "Got it."

"I'm asking you to trust me once more." Percy told the dark skinned boy.

"I don't, but I guess I don't have a choice." he replied.

We walked out of the cafeteria, and to that hallway Percy had found earlier. Once we reached it, Sadie immediately started shooting questions.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Are you Percy Jackson? Didn't you fight a crocodile with my brother?"

I took a step back, looking between her and Percy. I realized she had a British accent, but it was faint.

Percy raised his hands. "Like I said, I'll explain, but you have to listen. Yes, I'm Percy, and yes, I fought a crocodile with Cart- uh, your brother. We noticed a large group of demigods who didn't seem to know much about our world."

"Demigods?" the ten year old said. "What are demigods? Aren't you magicians too?"

"Demigods are the children of gods and humans." Annabeth explained. Many of the kids in the room took a step back, looking shocked. Thalia felt for them. Learning that there were gods was one thing, but that you are the child of one...

"But..that's impossible." a girl with dark hair and creamy chocolate skin said. She stared at Annabeth. "The gods don't have children...well, except with each other."

I looked at Annabeth, confused. What was that girl talking about. I glanced at Percy, whose face was growing paler and paler.

"No.." I heard him mutter. "It isn't possible..."

"Um..." I said. "What gods are you talking about?"

Another dark skinned boy, who Sadie was leaning up against, spoke. "Egyptian of course. What are you talking about?"

Percy was deathly white. He stared at the Cart boy, his eyes wide.

It was silent. "E-Egyptian?" Leo said. "What are you talking about?"

Percy spoke slowly. "I remember you saying something about Egypt, but..." he shook his heads. "There are no Egyptian gods!"

"Yes, there are." Sadie said. "Don't you guys follow the path of the gods? Or at least use magic?"

Magic? Path of the gods? I was completely confused, which was something I hated. I was the leader (well, besides Artemis) of the Hunters. It wasn't often that I was stumped or ruffled, but this weird band of kids were doing it to me.

"We are the children of Greek and Roman gods." I said. "We assumed you were too. Unless you were all Sighted mortals- very, very unlikely by the way- we thought it was the only explanation. But if you are Egyptian..."

"That's not possible!" yelled several people in the room.

Percy stood. "Okay. Let's quick introduce ourselves, and figure this out." he turned to us. "We'll start."

Once everyone had given their assent, he started. "My name is Percy Jackson. I'm the son of Poseidon, and Head Counselor of Cabin 3. I am a former Praetor of Rome."

Annabeth took Percy's hand. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I rebuilt Mount Olympus and along with this doofus-" she ruffled his messy hair. "- was one of the Seven. Oh, and I lead Cabin 6."

"Seven what?" Sadie asked. The Cart boy and who I assumed was her boyfriend shushed her.

Leo grinned, and I groaned. I found that kid really annoying, mostly because he had a crush on me. Sorry, boy. No dating for me.

"I'm Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus, and a fire user." He grinned, and a tiny flame appeared on his finger. Frank flinched. "I was one of the rockin' seven and lead the Hephaestus cabin."

"I like him." I heard Sadie whisper to her friend. He scowled.

Jason and I started to speak together, but one look from me made him back down. Smiling, I started. "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. I lead the Hunters of Artemis, so no dating-ever." I glared at Leo who just grinned cockily.

Jason began. "My name is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. I was one of the seven, and the former and current-don't ask- Praetor of Rome. Yeah, I'm her brother," he pointed to me, "But Dad was in his Roman aspect at the time."

Many of the Egyptians looked confused.

"My name is Piper McLean." Piper said, smiling. Several of the Egyptian girls gasped.

"Are you the daughter of Tristan McLean?" one asked excitedly. Piper blushed, and nodded.

"I'm the daughter of Athena. I can charm speak, and was one of the seven."

Frank held Hazel's hand, and introduced them both. "My name is Frank, and this is Hazel. I'm the son of Mars, and she's the daughter of Pluto. I'm a centurion."

Hazel gave a little wave, and pushed Frank slightly. "We were both part of the seven."

"Nico di Angelo." Nico muttered. "Son of Hades."

Percy looked expectantly at Carter, who sighed. "Carter Kane, former Eye of Horus, Pharaoh of the House of Life, Leader of the 21st Nome. Happy?"

Percy looked unsettled, but nodded.

"Sadie Kane," Sadie started, and then punched Carter in the shoulder. "His sister. Former Eye of Isis and third most powerful magician."

"I'm second." Carter said.

The little ten year old was next. "I'm Felix! I love penguins, and if there's a god of ice, I wanna follow him!"

"Aww!" I heard Piper and Hazel sigh.

"Walt Stone." the other dark skinned boy said. "Eye of Anubis."

"Zia Rashid." the girl with vaguely Arabic features said. She looked dangerous. "Former host of Ra and Nephthys. Scribe of the House of Life."

"Jaz Anderson." a girl with pretty blonde hair and blue eyes. "I'm following the path of Sekmet."

The introductions continued. A few kids in particular stood out to me: a boy from Ireland, Sean; a girl from Rio, Cleo (I noticed Annabeth had to elbow Percy to keep from commenting), a girl named Serena, apparently a newbie, and a girl named Alyssa, who used the earth and followed a god named Geb.

I noticed Nico perking up after Alyssa. I smiled softly; if anyone deserved a little bit of love, it was Nico.

"Okay. How do you know Percy?" Piper demanded, staring at Carter. At this, the two boys reddened a bit.

"Um..." Percy and Carter said. "You know that crocodile I was chasing?"

Mixed responses.

Carter said, "I let my guard down and got into trouble-"

"You got swallowed." Percy corrected.

Carter glared. "I was about to use a word of power- fist- when Percy helped me. Unfortunately..."

"He got mad at me for no reason and whacked me with a giant glowing fist." Percy supplied.

"It was an accident!" Carter protested. "And again, you started it by calling me a half-blood!"

Percy sighed. "Dude, it's just another word for demigod."

"How was I supposed to know that? And then you started attacking me with a glowing sword! You pushed me so hard I couldn't explain or answer your questions!"

"And then you made me look like a unicorn!"  
"I'm sorry I didn't want to get chopped in half while trying to stop my bleeding from your sword." Carter said sarcastically.

I stared as the boys began to bicker. I finally got sick of it, and pushed the boys apart.

"Shut up, both of you." I glared at them. "Stop arguing and tell us what happened."

And so they did.

"You can take on Gaea and Kronos, but you couldn't defeat a crocodile?" Annabeth said.

Sadie snorted. "I got to agree with you there, Annabeth. Carter and I have defeated Set and Apophis and stood on the shores of Chaos, and Professor Brilliant here got eaten. What's with that?"

Percy and Carter were glowing red. (Not literally, but you know...)

A tiny voice inside of my head was telling me something about all of this was very wrong.

Little did I know how right I was. If our two worlds hadn't connected, those shadows wouldn't have found us- at least, not all of us together.

We made it easier for them, and now...too many were dead.


End file.
